Hero Of China
by InfamousDemon13
Summary: This is my first story, so if u don't like it, then don't flame me or put negative comment. OC x Tigress.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Remember

This story is my first one, so if you don't like it, please don't flame or put negative comments. Thank you!

Chapter 1

I Don't Remember

_Foolish little brother; if you want to kill me, resent me, hate me._ A voice said, _and this hateful night will scar you for the rest of your days_!

I woke up instantly after hearing those words and then I began to pant. I sat up and continue to pant.

_Who…who am I?_ I thought. _Where am I_?

I looked around and see myself with cuts and blood around me and mostly, I have a flesh-wound at the side of my waist. I groan in pain while holding my wound until I look at myself, feeling myself and all I felt was…white fur. I look at the back of myself and had a tail. Then a door behind me open and I turn around instantly.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"May I come in?" a female voice asked.

I was about to answer until my body just reacts and runs up and punch through the steel with my bare right hand. I could hear the woman scream in fear through the and also heard steps of running away. I figured that was a female goat when it was screaming, it made a goat sound. I kept hearing her screaming until it sounded muffling. I pull my hand back out and sit down on a dusty bed and sigh. A few days have passed and people have not even look at me or talk to me, but looking at me at some sort when giving me food. During my time outside, I saw an orange with black stripes female cub I gulp and a slight blush came on me and the cub. I continue to walk to my room and continue to not knowing of what's going on. Most of my time, I stay in my room, unknowing anything, not even myself. I just only know how to communicate. Just as I learned that I was in an orphanage, I'd began wander if I was an orphanage. So far, my blood wouldn't stop leaking throughout the days. I tried everything, but it just kept going. Until one day, I heard a talk about a boy being dangerous. I thought it would be me. I took a peak off the door where I had punched through and saw 2 people: One small panda and a goat.

"Are you sure you want to take this boy? He's been feared ever since he had punched through that steel door. No child has that much strength. This boy is a monster!" The woman said that had run away from me.

The red panda looks at me with his arms in his sleeves and I scowled at him. I was disgust of this place. It smelled like trash and it looked all ghetto. I look at my hand and its color was red from my blood. I clutch it and grind my teeth in hatred and disgust. I lie down back on my bed and rest. I begin to have a nightmares each time I went to bed.

~Nightmare(Short)~

I saw three people killing men, women, and children at a village. One was big, medium, and then small. The small one looks at me and grins. It comes straight towards me and then I woke up of a voice.

_Master…_ a voice said.

I opened my eyes immediately.

_Did it… did it just called me 'master'?_ I thought.

Until my ears twitched, which means someone was coming towards my room.

"Hello young one." A voice said.

I didn't listen.

"My name is Master Shifu, and I am—"

"Afraid?" I asked.

He closes the door behind him and said, "No."

"Well you should be." I said, "Like she said, I'm a monster."

I looked at him in the eyes, but then looked away.

"People have been treating me like I'm nothing. Some people fear me; hate me; like I'm nobody!" I snarled clutching my fists hard that I can feel my claws sinking in my skin.

"You're not a monster." He said putting his arms inside his sleeves, "You're just a little boy."

I look at him with myself. He gets out something that was like a card and throws to me. I catch it and examine it. It was a semi-black and white with opposite dots.

"Yin and Yang." He said, "You can change your attitude with that if you come with me."

I look at him again and look back at the card. I thought about it for a sec and was going to say, 'no'.

"You can have a friend with you." He said.

I look back at him again for the last time and begin to listen.

"She's a nice cub. I just adopted her 2 days ago." He explained, "I can perhaps adopt you."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said when throwing the card back at him, "I'll be adopted, but I don't want to join the family."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"That's the choice. Either you take me with you or not." I said.

I saw him hesitate at first, but until he opened the door and left.

_Hmph, that's what I thought._ I said in my head resting back at my bed.

"I'll take him." Shifu said that I eavesdropped.

"What?" the woman exclaimed, "But—"

"He's not dangerous at all unless I train him to be not dangerous." Shifu pointed out.

I could hear the goats breath in hesitation until she said 'yes'. I open my eyes and saw Shifu coming back in.

"Come, let us go home…" he said trying to figure out my name.

"I don't have one." I said.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I don't have a name because I don't remember my name. I don't even know myself." I explained.

"Then come. I'll help you become the 'new' you." Shifu said.

I jump off my bed and follow the master to a big palace.

"This will be your home now." He said, "The Jade Palace."

I didn't really give myself in surprise on the outside, but was surprise in the inside. I had nothing to say along the way

"I see you're still quiet." He said.

"Is because I want to be quiet." I said.

"I see." He said, "Now let us walk."

"Is the steps 1000 steps?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No. I just want to know." I said.

"Yes it is." He said.

A thousand steps later, we finally reach to the top and the building was big.

"Tigress, I would like you to meet someone." Shifu called out.

Then the same cub that I'd seen last time back at the orphanage hides behind the door and shows herself.

"Meet your friend." he said.

I look at him awkwardly but then look back at the girl. Shifu walks up to her and the cub hides behind Shifu.

"Don't be afraid, Tigress. He's a friend." Shifu said.

She looks at Shifu and then looks at me in the eyes. She slowly came out of hiding and slowly came up to me.

"M-my name is T-Tigress." She stuttered, "I heard t-that you uh..."

"Nice to meet you Tigress." I said, "And yea, I was the person who had punched that steel door. But I hope you are over that."

"What's your name?" she asked now stop stuttering.

I looked down a bit, kind of looking at her and looking at the ground.

"I don't have one." I sighed.

She blinks a few times.

"Perhaps I just need some time alone." I said walking through Shifu and the cub "Uh... is there anywhere I can get some peace and quiet?"

"At the Blossom Peach Tree;" Shifu said.

I look left to right and finally found the peach tree. It felt peaceful though. I rest there for a while until I heard someone coming. I turned around and saw an old turtle with a staff.

"I see you have found a sacred tree." He said.

"Master Shifu led me here. He just gave me directions. That's all." I explained.

He said nothing else but just smiles.

"I also see that you don't have a name." he said.

"How did you know?" I asked surprisingly.

"Tell me, do you know who you are?" he asked ignoring my question.

"No. I don't." I said looking out at the valley, "I don't know who am I or where I lived."

"Well, what do you remember?" he asked.

"Communication." I said, "And this sentence… but it's personal."

"I see. I wouldn't interfere then." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Master Oogway, Master of the Jade Palace and Master Shifu's old master and teacher." He said.

"Well that explains." I said.

"So what brings you to the palace, nameless one?" he asked.

"I just got adopted, sort of." I said, "I didn't really want to be adopted, but I wanted just… live here."

"You can be a fine assistant then." He said.

"Assistant?" I replied.

"We might need some assistance to help me and my palace to be clean." He said.

"Well, I'd say. You got tons of services to help you with that." I said, "But… being an assistant wouldn't hurt I guess."

He smiles and leaves "Come. I'll heal you."

"Wait, what? How did you know that I was bleeding?" I asked looking at my wound.

But he said nothing but just went on. But I'd follow him anyway. As I went inside the room, I took my shirt off and revealed my wound.

"That looks deep!" he said.

"I know." I said, "I was surprised when I survived for 5 days."

"5 days… how interesting." He said grabbing some water, "Now, close your eyes and think about you know or remember."

I close my eyes and think about something that I can remember while Master Oogway was using an ability to use water to heal me at some part reason of how. As I thought, my head was 'empty' until something, something fading appeared. It began to clear up a little and I saw a little that a village was burning and three figures were in front of my eyes like in my dream. They had weapons in their arms and the middle person had something in his hands and it was glowing. I didn't really realize it until I saw that his hand was electrified. He grins and then his evil gazes at me and said something,

_Once I return, I'll continue of what I've started and it'll start with the people you love soon._ He said.

I choked a gasp and began to pant.

"It's… it's too painful." I said covering my face with my one hand.

The old turtle sighed and stands up.

"An enemy is upon us." He said.

"What?" I exclaimed, "What kind?"

He didn't say anything else and since I was impatient, I raced outside and saw Shifu in trouble. These big people with horns and webbed wings begin to take Tigress away.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

When I ran up to her halfway, a figure appeared right in front of me. I looked up and he just knocked me to one of the pillars. He hit me really hard that I crashed through 2 pillars and I stopped on the third. I felt blood dripping down my chin from my mouth. That strong person came up to me and grabs my throat, then squeezing it. I gag on his grasp in the pain and try to grab the hand off of me.

"Say goodbye to your life." He chuckled.

My vision began to go blur and I tried to free myself, but it was useless. I look to my right and Shifu was about to beheaded and Tigress was being taken away. I turn to the old turtle and he was smirking. That's when I knew that wasn't him at all. Wise people don't smirk like that. I let go of the monster's hand and that was the sign of giving up, but then a rage was in me. I clutch my fist and then, I blacked out. I woke up, looking up at the ceiling and turn to my right. Tigress was just sleeping like a cat and no-one else was with me. I slowly get up and look at myself and I was bandage on my body, my arm, even my waist, and shoulder shirtless. I yelp in pain on my right shoulder while holding it and I was in a room that was empty. I look at Tigress again and went up to her.

"Tigress, wake up." I said shaking her shoulder.

She began to moan waking up and looks up at me.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed hugging me.

"Tigress… I'm still hurt!" I said blushing and in pain.

She lets go and starts to blush too.

"Are you alright?" I asked massaging his shoulder.

"Yes, I am. Thanks to you." Tigress said.

"Me?" I replied.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

I shake my head confused, "Can you tell me what I did?"

I then smell something weird. It came from my paws and I sniff it and it smelled like… blood.

"Well, you saved me by these strong monsters…"

~Tigress's POV~

Just as I saw the boy's hand fell, I screamed, "NOOOOO!"

"Don't worry, you're next." The strong monster said almost letting go of the boy.

Just then, his hand moves again and grabs the monsters wrist. The monster looks back and the boy's fur starts to move with blue aura around him. But then I saw a little static in his fur and then, "RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He raises his hand forward and shot out lightning! The monster disintegrated in thin air of ash and disappeared.

"MASTER ROUGUE!" one of the other monsters said.

The boy's eyes were glowing blue and static flickers on his fur. He walk towards me with an angry face. I felt the monster's shaking my arms, trembling. I jump kick them in the face and the boy appears behind me and blasts both monsters from left to right and were disintegrated. He looks at me in the eyes until a javelin hits his left shoulder and blood spills at my face. He turns around and growls. He takes it out and when he touch it, the javelin turns into a lightning bolt, but in javelin shape. He throws at one of them and they flew back but not disintegrated. One almost ran away until the boy disappears in front of me and reappear in front of the monster. He pierces through the monsters liver and rips him in half with his both hands. Most of the monster's blood spilled on the boy completely on his face. When the boy opens his eyes so none of the blood goes in his eyes, he looks at me again. I thought he was going to attack me, but his hand was through me, like by my left ear. I felt liquid behind me and when I turned around, a big one like the others was stabbed. The boy saved me!

"Wha…who or what are you?" he asked.

The boy says nothing but takes his hand out and then pushes him without touching him. During that, the monster starts to disintegrate slowly. He looks at me one more time and then I saw him starting to get woozy and also saw his arms that was electrocuted was gone and he then falls back. I catch him and called for help. Shifu was free when the boy had killed all of the intruders.

"Can we help him?" I asked Shifu desperately.

"I'm afraid we're too late." He said, "No mortal can survive this."

Then I heard the boy groan slightly. I put my ear onto his chest and his heart was still functional.

"He can still make it. Please help him!" I pleaded.

Shifu didn't do anything.

"Please! He was the one that who'd saved our lives." I said.

Shifu sighs, "No."

"Be polite, Shifu." A voice said.

Shifu turns around and gasps.

"M-Master Oogway!" he exclaimed getting up and bowing.

"Shifu, this little young one had saved Tigress and you. Give him a little respect, hmm?" Oogway asked.

I saw Shifu hesitated until he nods, "Alright. We'll treat him."

~The Nameless Boy~

"But… I saw Master Oogway grinning evilly. I'm sure of that." I said.

"That wasn't him." A voice said.

Tigress and I looks up and it was Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Master Oogway never smiles evil like that. That must've been the person you had stabbed when you saved Tigress." Shifu explained.

"Makes sense." I said.

I got up and head towards the door.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Shifu asked.

"I'm fine." I said, "I should be healed by now."

As I was back at the peach tree, I kept thinking of why or how I blacked out.

"I see you have found the peach tree." A voice said.

I turn around immediately and got to my defense position. It was Master Oogway and I was afraid that it was the imposter. Oogway raises his hand up.

"I am not your enemy." He said.

"How do I know you're not the imposter?" I asked.

"I swear by the Buddha." He said.

I don't really go with swears, but I relax my body, yet still being cautious as I turn back at the valley.

"I heard you beaten 10 whole foes by yourself." He said.

"Hmph, like I don't remember that." I said.

He came up to me and shown me something.

"Eat this. It'll heal you." He said holding a peach tree fruit.

I looked at him with a 'seriously' look.

"I've enchanted it with special magic." He said.

I shake my head and take it. I felt like he poisoned it, so I'd throw it out in the valley and a bird catches it. Oogway sighs and then leaves. I sit back down and stared at the view. A few hours later, I heard someone coming, so I look behind me and it was Tigress.

"What do you want?" I asked, "I want to be alone."

"I just want to say thank you." She said.

I sigh in tiredness and in pain. I groan when Tigress runs up to me hugging me slightly. I look at her and put her hand away.

"I'm fine, but thanks." I said.

She sat by me, which I start to blush a little.

"So how long I was knocked out?" I asked.

"A couple of hours." She said.

"Not surprised." I said rubbing my wound shoulder.

"How did you survive?" she asked.

"Hm?" I replied.

"I mean, I've never seen this many wounds on this person and still lives." She said.

"There might be other people that can survive longer than me." I said.

"True." She said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said looking at the valley.

"How come you don't have a name?" she asked.

That's when I paused and look down.

I sighed, "I've been telling this to everyone. But I guess one more shouldn't hurt. I… I am not sure of whom I am."

She gave me a confused face.

"I don't know who I am." I rephrased.

She blinks a few times and then scratches her head.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." I said leaving.

I was about to leave until I felt a tug on my fur. I look back and Tigress was grabbing my wrist.

"Then we'll name you." She said.

"Name me? But what would I be named as?" I asked.

"Hmmmm…" she hummed.

I waited for a few minutes until she responds.

"How about… Kenji?" she asked.

I thought about it for a while and it fit nice with me.

"Alright. I could take the name." I said smiling.

She smiles too and hugs me.

"Tigress! Still wounded!" I gurgled.

She lets go and but just grabs my hand.

"You can sleep with me in my room." She said.

I blink a few times but just then smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Dragon Warriors

This one might be not that much exciting, but surprising. So read and you'll see. The title of the chapter is your hint.

Chapter 2

2 Dragon Warriors

13 years later, my name was now Kenji and I hung out with Tigress throughout the years most. I've been learning several Kung Fu moves with Tigress during training and my anger started to become less. But when 2 years before, I learned that I had lightning powers. Back then, it was scary as hell at first until I've been mastering it, controlling it. But still, I was quiet and independent. Pretty much, I was an assistant of like bringing heavy stuff because I also learned that I had super strength during my lightning training and levitate things with my hands called Telekinesis. I also train with Tigress along the other animals that were famous in the Valley of Peace. Tigress was one of them, but I decided not to join the group because one, I didn't want to. Two, I was the commander of the assistants, so I had to stay put. Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Tigress were called "The Furious Five". I was proud that she had friends to train and talk with. Mostly, she hangs out with me because she and I were best friends. People say that she and I should be a couple. But she and I knew better and knew we were not ready… yet. 7 years later, we planned an ambush on Shifu. As Shifu was playing with his flute, Viper hid behind one of the pillars, Tigress and Monkey was on top of the roof, and Crane and I was flying up top. We all at the same time, charge at Shifu. But he dodges and blocks all of our attacks. He moves all of us into a circle.

"Well done, students… if you were trying to disappoint me." He said while all of us were bowing and Shifu starts to point at us each time with his flute, "Tigress, you need more ferocity! Monkey, greater speed; Viper, subtlety; Kenji—"

Until, Master Shifu was interrupted by our messenger, Zeng, "Master Shifu?"

"What?!" Shifu snapped.

Zeng squawks in shock.

"I-it's Master Oogway. He wants to see Kenji and you." He said.

Shifu widens his eyes, then gives his flute to Zeng, and runs. I followed Shifu to the Hall of Heroes and stop. We stop, take a deep breath, make a fist and slam it to his palm while I was standing next to him and the candles.

"Master Oogway, you summoned us?" he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I look up and a shell was in the air until Oogway's legs and hands begin to come out and he lowers himself down from the staff. He has been balancing on his staff during his meditation.

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" Oogway asked.

"So, nothing's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't say that." He said going to the candles.

He starts to blow the candles one by one and Shifu look at me and I look at him back awkwardly. We looked back at Oogway continuing to blow the candles. As Oogway took one last breath, I raise my hand and Shifu did too and move it towards the candles which made all of the candles blown around us and the sacred pool.

"You were saying?" Shifu asked.

"I had a vision." He said, "Tai Lung will return."

Shifu gasps in despair and shakes his head.

"That is impossible! He is in prison." Shifu said.

"Nothing is impossible." Oogway said.

"Zeng!" Shifu called out, "Fly to Chorh-Gom Prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons, double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!"

"Yes Master Shifu!" Zeng said as he flew at the pillar accidentally and continues on.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Oogway said.

"We must do something!" Shifu said, "We can't let him match on the Valley, and take his revenge! He'll… he'll—"

"Your mind is like water, my friend." Oogway said as they walked up to the pool while I stood where I was, "When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle… the answer becomes clear."

He touches the pool by a tap with his staff and the water began to shimmer with the leftover petals and a reflection of an upside down dragon holding something. We all look up and Shifu exclaimed, "The Dragon Scroll!"

"It is time." Oogway said.

"But who?" Shifu asked, "Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become The Dragon Warrior?"

It took a while for a while for Oogway to answer until his answer was, "I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow of confusion until I was also confused of why was I even called.

"Apologies, Master Oogway and Shifu." I said walking up, "But if you wanted me here, what am I here for?"

"You are given permission to enter the Valley and post up some posters for 'the Dragon Warrior is being chosen today!' with some of our servants." Oogway said.

"Seriously?" I asked, "Can I take like some other things besides posting up some posters?"

"Kenji, what did I tell you about whining?" Shifu asked.

I sighed, "Forgive me. I'll go and post."

I began to mumble as I got out of the hall and grab some servants.

"Everybody, listen up. Master Oogway has ordered me to post up some posters. Any volunteers?" I asked.

A few raise their hand and I groan, but that was fine by me. As I went through the town, the noodle shop was the last one which there was a crowd inside the shop. When I posted it up, I heard a question, "Hey, is that Kenji?"

I turned around and people began to scream and shout while they were coming towards me.

"Can I have your autograph?" a rabbit asked.

"How do you shoot lightning out of your hands?" a pig asked.

"Guys, guys, one at a time." I said, "Yes, you may have my autograph. I shoot out lightning out of my hands is by energy flowing through my arms and I blast that energy out to shoot."

I signed some autographs and asked some questions for advices.

"Can I have an advice from you?" a female rabbit asked.

"Sure." I said.

"If you get into trouble and battling with some bad guys, do you become strong to beat up bad guys?" she asked.

"That doesn't quite make any sense, but I see where you're going." I said, "If you want to become strong, then you have to think about something or someone you protect, and that's when you become strong."

Then the rabbit almost ran away until I grabbed her head.

"Don't you go and find trouble, young lady." I said.

"But I want to become strong, like you." She said.

"You don't always look for bad guys and fight them. You only use that if someone is in danger. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She said.

"Alright, off you go." I said letting her head go.

Until I saw a big fat panda that look so excited about the poster, I look at him suspicious, but I went back at the Jade Palace and sigh in exhaustion.

_Finally, peace and quiet._ I thought.

But I looked out at my window and people started to pour in from the gate with dragon costumes and fire work papers. I groan in annoyance that I had to go back to the gate. A few minutes later, I stood by Shifu and stayed quiet with my both hands behind my back as I waited for orders.

"It is an historic day." Shifu said, "Isn't it, Master Oogway?"

"Yes and one I feared I would not live to see." Oogway said, "Are your students ready?"

"Yes, Master Oogway." He said.

"Now know this, old friend." Oogway said, "Whomever I choose will not only bring to the Valley, but also to you."

Shifu gives him a confuse look until the pig servant said, "Let the tournament begin!" and gongs the bell.

I noticed the gates were opened. I used my power to close the gate by my left hand slowly clutching it.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, it is my great honor to present to you… Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, & Mantis, the Furious Five!" Shifu announced.

I looked up while clapping and The Furious Five starts to fall from the sky, lands perfectly on their feet and show off. Crane lowers himself down with one flap and made a wind.

"Warriors, prepare!" Shifu announced, "Ready for battle!"

They first let Crane go on and tests his own skills against tons of fireworks called, "The Thousand Tongues of Fire." Crane flaps his wings and starts to ascend in the air and deflects all of the fireworks in one blow in one flap. Next, it was Vipers turn, then to Monkey, Mantis, and the last one, Tigress. Just as Tigress was done destroying the machine, Master Oogway raised his hand.

"I sense the Dragon warrior approaches." Master Oogway said.

Shifu then nod his head, which the Furious Five lines up in a single file horizontally and know the drill.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu announced.

But then I heard a screaming coming up top and it was going to land on Tigress. My body just reacts, dash to Tigress and moved her as I carry her in a bride style. She look at me blushing I was blushing back and then put her down.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Just as a big fat panda starts to wake up, "I'm sorry. I just want to know who were the Dragon Warrior was." He said as he trying to get up.

"How interesting…" Oogway said with two fingers point at me and him or Tigress?

"Master, are you pointing at me and Kenji?" Tigress asked.

"Him and Kenji." He replied pointing of his two nails at us.

"Who?" panda said awkwardly; He move side to side to see if Oogway was pointing wrong.

"You," Oogway insisted.

"Me?" panda and I asked.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warriors!" He shouted to everybody as he lift the panda's hand up with his staff and mine with his other hand.

"What?" He and I exclaimed in unison.

"What?!" The Four exclaimed.

"What?!" Shifu exclaimed.

But then the gong rung and servants begin to pour in with special seats. I look back and forth at Oogway and Tigress trying to say something.

"Tigress, I…" I tried to say.

The servants came with a comfortable seat that they will carry us. I just came in it, cross my legs then they carried me off. For a while, they carried us to the Jade Palace. Since the panda was too heavy, they threw him off the seat just got off normally and then bow to them as a thank you. They just stepped off, closed the door behind us.

_Well, that was unexpected._ I thought scratching the back of my head.

"I think there's been a slight mistake." The panda said.

_Totally yes! It is!_ I thought.

"Everyone seems to think I'm a…" he and I said in unison until he and I stop our comment and look at the hall.

"The Sacred Hall of Warriors! No way!" the panda exclaimed.

"Panda, don't touch anything, whatever you do." I said.

"I mean, look at this place." He said until he gasp and ran to Rhino armors, "Master Flying Rhino's armor! With authentic battle damage!"

"Panda!" I called out.

Then he looks at a double sided sword with three holes in the middle.

"The Sword of Heroes!" he exclaimed.

"Panda!" I called out again but it seems he's ignoring me.

"Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking—" until he yelped and sucking his finger; it must've cut him by looking until he looked at another weapon, "The Invisible Trident of Destiny!"

Then he looks up at a painting.

_These paintings must've been the people that who had used these artifacts._ I thought.

"I've only seen paintings of that painting!" the panda said looking at the paintings.

He kept screaming and exclaiming at each one of the artifacts until the last one that he stops at a vase. He runs at it and begins to whisper at it which I can hear very, I mean very, very well. Just by a mouth that I can hear them.

"The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors." He whispered, "Said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu Army."

He got a little bit closer and closer and starts to whisper at it.

"Hello?" the panda whispered out.

_Hmph, like that's going to talk to him back._ I thought.

"Have you finished sight-seeing?" a voice asked.

I look around until I saw Shifu standing by the pool. He mouths his words, 'Go meet with your friends'. I nod and left the hall to find Tigress and them at the kitchen.

"Tigress?" I called out opening the door.

"Surprise!" everybody shouted except Tigress but just smiles.

"Whoa! Everybody. Where you guys had been up to?" I asked.

"Congratulations! You are the Dragon Warrior." Crane said.

"But wait! Master Oogway must've chosen me by accident. I just came up to Tigress and grabbed her so she won't get squashed." I said.

"Well, you do know that I can handle myself." Tigress said.

"I know, but it's just a reflex." I said, "But still, Master Oogway chose me by accident. Also that fat… panda. *Mumbles* 'He's so fascinated with the artifacts and stuff'."

"What did you say?" Viper asked.

"Nothing important." I said, "We should head toward the training room. Shifu would be expecting us to train."

All of them agreed. As they trained, I got the heavy stuff and trained with the heavy stuff. But every time I think about something, something like the dream or vision I had when the imposter tried to heal me or kill me, or back at the Orphanage Storage dreaming, I smack the object hard and I destroy it. But good thing I'd made more of these sand bags to punch with. Until Shifu and that 'Panda' came in and Tigress and her gang, and I regroup. We all stop by a dummy that was filled with oxygen and all that and was supposed to be for children.

"Whoa! The Furious Five! And The Lightning Guy!" the panda exclaimed.

"The Lightning Guy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're bigger than your action figures. Except, you, Mantis. You look the same." He said.

Mantis twitches his antenna while cricketing.

"Go ahead, panda. Show us what you can do." Shifu said.

"Uh, are they going to watch me, or should I wait till they get back to work?" the panda asked.

"Hit it." Shifu hissed.

"Okay, yea. I mean, I just ate. So I'm still digesting. So my kung Fu might not be as good as… later on." He mumbled.

"Just hit it." Shifu said as he was impatient of him being so annoying.

Then the panda started to talk to himself for like a minute until Shifu and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you hit it?!" Shifu asked more impatient.

Until he stops and looks at us, "All right… all right. Fine. I'll hit it."

He raises his hand and just punches the dummy slightly.

"Why don't you try again?" Shifu grinned, "A little harder."

The panda turns his nervous face into a grinning face and then punches it hard.

"How's th—" the panda got thrown off to the obstacles and looks like he starts to dance.

The Five was about to grab him until Shifu blocks their way with a hand as a sign to stay back. The panda did a spilt and then the spikes hit his head which made him flying an upside down turtle figure where you balance and fight there. He finally got out and went to the other dummies that can hit you if you hit it. Then one hits him in the 'member' and he groans in pain. He touches one of the handles and then he continues to get hit by the dummies. Finally, the last one where you have to dodge these flames on the floor which made him light on fire and burnt marks on his body. He drags himself to us and asked, "How did I do?" in exhaustion.

"There is now, a level 'zero'." Shifu said going up to him and covers the panda's tiny hair that was on fire.

That night, we'd been embarrassed of how he just didn't know a thing about Kung Fu.

"There's no words." Mantis said while I took them to the barracks.

"No denying that." Crane said.

"What was Master Oogway thinking?" Viper asked.

"That's what I'm thinking right now." I said.

"I mean, the poor guy's gonna get himself killed." Viper said.

"He is so mighty!" Crane said sarcastically, "The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire!"

"When he walks, the very ground shakes!" Mantis joined.

Then all of the boys laughs besides me.

"One would think Master Oogway would choose someone who knew Kung Fu." Tigress said passing by the gang and me.

"Someone like you and me?" I asked.

"Yes." She said turning around, "Someone like you and me."

She turns back and continues to walk. I sigh as I now follow Tigress to the barracks.

"Yea, or could at least touch his toes." Crane said.

"Or even see his toes." Monkey added.

But I got to admit it that was a little bit funny. When I was done setting up my bed…

"Kenji." Tigress called out.

"Yes, Tigress?" I asked turning around.

"Why didn't he?" Tigress asked getting up from her bed.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know what I mean? Why didn't he pick me instead of that…'Stupid' panda?" she asked.

"Well, I don't entirely know." I said, "I don't see why he even chose me."

"But that's not fair." She said.

"Hey," I said patting on her shoulders, "Life isn't always fair, you know. But if you have enough guts to tell him that he doesn't belong here, then someone would be the next one, which either it would be you and me or someone else."

She takes my paw/hand and places it onto her cheeks.

"I'm glad I have someone to talk with." She said.

We gave each other a hug and then went to sleep. But I wasn't entirely asleep as I heard footsteps.

"Master Tigress! Didn't mean to wake you—" the panda said.

"You don't belong here." She said.

"Yea, of course. This is your room." He said.

"I mean, you don't belong in the Jade Palace." She said, "You're a disgrace to Kung Fu, and if you have any respect for, who we are, and what we do, you will be gone by morning."

I heard the door close and rustling getting into bed.

"Big fan." The panda said.

This is now my second chapter. Hope you like it! The other will come tomorrow, I promise! Hope you'd enjoyed this one ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Quitting

Chapter 3

Quitting

As the bell had rang, we woke up and gotten ready very fast.

"Good master!" all of us said in unison.

"Panda!" Shifu called out, "Panda!"

He runs towards his room and opens it, "Wake up!"

Until he smiles and chuckles.

"He's quit." He said.

Tigress and I look at each other and then follow Shifu to the training courtyard.

"What do we do now, Master? With the panda gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?" Viper asked.

"All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed." Shifu said.

"Uh, master. The panda's here." I said because I began to hear groaning in struggle.

"What?" he replied in confusion as he opens the door and there was the panda, "Panda! What are you doing here?!"

"Ah! Hi! Good morning Master!" he said, "I thought I'd warmed up a little."

The panda had two bamboo trees that was spread apart. We all knew that he was trying to do the split. but he begins to lean to the left struggling until we all knew he was stuck.

"You're stuck." Shifu said in disbelief.

"Stuck? Nah. What? Stuck?" the panda scoffed, "Nah. This is one of my… yeah, I'm stuck."

"Kenji, help him." Shifu commanded.

"Oh dear." I said in disgust.

I went up to his left and then grab his fur.

"Alright, on a count of three." I said, "One, two…"

Then I tighten my hand and pull him out without using my powers but just used my super-strength that I made him crash to the wall.

"Three!" the panda said.

I went up to him and grab his neck and made him stand up.

"Thank you." He said.

"Don't mention it." I said going back to Shifu.

"No, really, I appreciate—"

"I said, 'Don't mention it… ever'." I said.

"You actually thought you can learn to do a full split in one night?" Shifu asked.

He takes 2 stones and throws them in the air.

"It takes years to develop one's flexibility!" he explained, "And years long to apply it in combat!"

He snaps his fingers and Tigress launches herself in the air and kicks the both stones in a split and drops down. The panda picks up a rock from the stones after it had hit his head.

"Put that down!" Shifu snapped, "The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones."

"Yea!" the panda said in excitement, "Excellent."

"Let's get started." Shifu said.

We trained the panda for a while and it was Viper's first turn.

"Are you ready?" Viper asked.

"I was born re—"

Then the panda was thrown in the air and was knock down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, brother. I thought you said you were ready." Viper said.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" he said.

Shifu snaps his fingers and it was now Monkey's turn with bamboo sticks. The panda was getting whacked until Monkey purposely hit the panda's bamboo, which made the panda amazed. Then he hits the panda on the head. Next, it was Cranes on the upside down turtle and the panda too. Then the panda lost balance and went over again, getting pummeled in the turtle. Now, it was my turn and I stood up straight and put my hands behind my back.

"Alright. I'm not going to go easy on you." I said.

"Are you going to strike me with your lightning?" he asked frighten.

"My powers? Nah, I'm gonna just use my bare hands. But let's see if you can withstand with my strength." I said flexing my finger to come.

He charges at me, but I slap his hand aside and kick him at the side and made him flying to the wooden, which made a hole through the wall and I bounce back by his fatness. Next, it was Mantis's turn. It seems that the panda couldn't find him or see him. It was like he was getting beat up by a ghost or something. Mantis came on Monkey's shoulder and looks at the panda. I'd wonder if the panda had enough training, but he puts his against his other hand which a sign as 'I can to do more'.

"I've been taking it easy on you, panda. But no more." He said, "Your next opponent will be me."

"All right, yea, let's go!" the panda said in excitement.

All of us look at each other because no-one has ever dared to challenge Shifu.

"Step forth." Shifu said until he starts to flip Po around, "The truth path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness, and make him suffer for it."

Shifu puts him to the ground and pushes the panda's hand forward while his hand is on the Panda's back.

"Oh yea!" the panda said as in probably enjoying the pain.

"To take his strength and use it against him," Shifu said as he took his collar and threw him into his feet and kicks him rapidly at the chin, "Until he falls or quits."

Shifu holds his nose and the panda speaks, "But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry, master. I will **NEVER** quit!"

Shifu then throws the panda out the door and he began to bump his head on the thousand steps. The gang and I went to look at the panda fall when Shifu went to his room.

"If he's smart, he won't come back up those steps." Tigress said.

"But he will." Monkey said.

"He's not going to quit, is he?" Viper asked.

"I doubt he will." I said.

"He's not going to quit bouncing, I'll tell you that." Mantis joked until Viper hissed at him to shut up.

As we got him back up, he was very in pain. Since that, we had to acupuncture him at Mantis's room. Pretty much, I am the well-trained acupuncture, but Mantis insists to do it by himself.

"Ow!" the panda shouted, "I thought you said acupuncture would me feel better."

"Trust me, it will." Mantis said.

"I would acupuncture you, and you won't feel a thing when I strike those needles in you. But him, well not so much." I explained.

"Hey!" Mantis snapped, "Anyways, it's just not easy to finding the right nerve points under all this f—"

"Fat?" the panda guessed.

"Fur. I was going to say fur." Mantis corrected.

"Sure you were." The panda mumbled.

"Who am I to judge a warrior based on his size? I mean look at me." Mantis said.

The panda looks to his right.

"I'm over here." Mantis said at his left and then struck the needle inside him which made him yelped.

I sigh in disbelief of Mantis doing a horrible job, "Maybe you should look at this again."

Viper hands me a diagram of the shape as the panda.

"Oh, okay." He said.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mantis." I said.

But the panda continues to scream in pain and I doubt Crane and Monkey can't hear it.

_Guess not._ I thought while sighing.

"I know Master Shifu is trying to inspire me and all, but I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to get rid of me." The panda chuckled.

Viper looks at me, then to Mantis and we all smile awkwardly.

"I know he can seem kind of heartless, but he wasn't always like that." I said.

"Legend has it that there was once a time when Master Shifu actually used to smile." Viper said.

"No way!" the panda exclaimed.

"Yes way." I chuckled.

"But that was before." Viper said.

"Before what?" the panda asked.

"Before Tai Lung." Tigress said barging in.

"Tigress." I said.

"Uh, we're not really supposed to talk about him." Crane said through the paper wall.

"Crane, if he's going to stay here…" I said.

"He should know." Tigress finished.

"Guys, Guys, I know about Tai Lung." The panda said, "He was a student. The first ever to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu."

The panda began to whimper when Tigress came up to him closer.

"And then he turned bad, and now he's in jail." The panda whimpered.

"He wasn't just a student." Tigress began, "Shifu found him as a cub; he raised him as a son and when the boy showed talent in Kung Fu, Shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told him he was destined for greatness. But it wasn't enough for Tai Lung; instead, he wanted the Dragon Scroll. But Oogway saw darkness inside his heart and refused. Outraged, laid waste to the Valley and tried to take the scroll by force and Shifu had to destroy what he had created. But how could he?"

"After that, Tai Lung attacked Shifu and jumped for the scroll, but Oogway stopped him." I said.

"Shifu loved Tai Lung like he had never loved anyone before." Tigress continued, "Or since... And now, he has a chance to make things right. To train the **True** Dragon Warriors and he's stuck with you. A big fat panda who treats the title like a joke." Tigress said.

Then the panda made a face that looked annoying.

"OH THAT IS IT!" Tigress roared.

I blocked Tigress as Mantis talked, "Wait! My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve."

Until Tigress backs up and the panda collapse revealing lots of needles behind his back.

"And I may have also stopped his heart." Mantis said touching him to see if he's still moving.

"Mantis!" I snapped.

"What?" he replied in confusion.

"What did I say? No putting many needles behind peoples back. Geez, you don't even listen." I said going up to the panda and began to find the right points and take out the needles to the right positions, "This time, I'll do the acupuncture."

"Whatever." he said heading to bed.

"You can go to bed too if you want, Tigress." I said taking out the wrong needles.

"We'll need to go and eat." Tigress said.

"Right, I forgot about that." I said.

I took out the last one and place it to the other nerves and the panda wakes up in a gasp.

"You alright?" I asked.

"D-did you just saved me?" he asked.

"From you getting a heart attack, yes." I said, "Come on, I'll cook for dinner."

At the kitchen, I put up the pot with cold water and noodles inside.

"Alright, stand back." I said.

"Are you going to shoot the pot with your awesome power?" the panda asked.

"Uh, close. But I'm going to shoot under the pot." I said, "Shooting at it will just knock it through the wall."

I raised my hand thrusts it forward which a bolt strikes the bottom. The panda exclaims and then look at the noodles.

"I know you're good at acupuncture, but I see you're quite good as me in cooking." He said.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Oh no. I mean about the noodles. I'm the noodle shop guy." He said.

"Oh, haha! No wander you look familiar." I laughed.

When he was helping me doing the noodles, he was telling a story that I didn't really care, so I just didn't listen and did listen at the ones that are interesting. During his story, his name was Po. We didn't really got his name when we all met him.

"Yea, so I was like, 'Fine, you may be a wolf, you may be the scariest bandit in Haijin Province, but you're a lousy tipper'." Po said.

"Really? So how did you get out of there alive?" Crane asked.

"I mean, I didn't actually say that, but… I thought it…in my mind." He said putting bowls on his arms and pouring soup into all of them, "If he could read, he'd be like, 'What?'."

Then he passes each of the soup to us besides Tigress because she didn't really want any.

"Order up." He said, "Hope you like it."

Each one of us took a sip and then, "This is really good!" Mantis said.

"No, come on." The panda said, "You should try out my dad's Secret Ingredient Soup. He actually knows the… secret ingredient."

"What do you mean? This is amazing!" Viper insisted.

"Wow, you're a really good cook." Crane agreed.

"I wish my mouth was bigger." Mantis said.

"Tigress, you've got to try this." Monkey said.

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on thing but a dew of ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe." Tigress said taking one of her own food.

"I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet." Po said, "I'm gonna need a lot more than dew and universe juice."

Po drinks his soup and when he puts it down, a noodle was on his mouth, like Master Shifu's mustache. Everybody besides me and Tigress laughs at Po's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing… Master Shifu." Mantis said.

Po then notices his noodle, bends on his knees and began to talk.

"Never be the Dragon Warrior unless you lose 500 pounds and brush your teeth!" the panda said as Mantis, Crane, and Monkey laughs, "What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I never heard of it. Work hard, panda, and maybe someday you'll have ears like mine."

They continued to laugh until they stop and look at Shifu behind Po.

"Ears. It's not working for you? I thought they were pretty good." Po said.

"It's Shifu!" Monkey whispered.

"Of course it's Shifu. What do you think I'm doing?" he asked.

"He's right behind you, Po." I said.

Po then reacts to Shifu when he saw him.

"Oh! Master Shifu!" he exclaimed putting the bowls onto his breast and sucking the noodle from his mouth.

"You think this is funny?" Shifu asked, "Tai Lung has escaped and you're acting like children!"

"What?" Po replied.

"He's coming for the Dragon Scroll, you and Kenji are the only one that can stop him!" Shifu said.

There was a silent until the bowls fell out of his breasts and starts to laugh.

"And I was saying you got no sense of humor." The panda said, "I'm going to… stop Tai Lung."

His expression began to change and look scared.

"What? You're serious? And I have to…?" the panda asked and trying to find the excuse, "Master Oogway will stop him, like he did before."

"Oogway cannot!" Shifu snapped, "Not anymore."

"What?!" all of us exclaimed.

"Our only hope is the Dragon Warriors." Shifu said.

"The Panda?" Tigress asked.

"Yes! The Panda!" Shifu said.

"Master, let us stop Tai Lung. This is what you've trained us for!" Tigress snapped.

"It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung! It is theirs!" Shifu snapped pointing at me and the panda but he was already gone, "Where'd he go?"

"I'll go after him." I said getting up and leave.

I used an ability that I could glide in the air for a time like 10 seconds and drop until I reach the surface and can go back gliding. I saw the panda and I lands in front of him firmly.

"I was sent by Shifu to not let you leave." I said, "Like you said it yourself Po. 'A real warrior never quits'."

"Watch me." He said leaving.

But I grab the back of his pants and then pull him back in front of me.

"How can I suppose to beat Tai Lung?" he asked, "I can't even beat you or Shifu to the stairs."

"You will beat him because we're the Dragon Warriors." I said pointing at him.

"Shifu doesn't believe that." He said moving my hand away, "He never believed that. From the first time I got here, he'd tried to get rid of me."

He moved me aside but I trip him and put my feet on his neck.

"Yes! He was." I said, "But now he asks you to trust him as I have been trusting mine."

"He's not my master." He said moving my leg aside, "And I'm not the Dragon Warrior."

"Then why didn't you quit?!" I demanded, "You knew he wanted you gone, yet you stayed."

"Yea, I stayed." He said, "I stayed because I thought, if anyone could change me… could make me… not me… it was you! The Hero of China."

"If you want me to change you into the Dragon Warrior, then Shifu will. I'm just an assistant." I said, "And he will do whatever it takes to make us Dragon Warriors and stop Tai Lung."

"Aw come on, Kenji. Tai Lung is now on his way here right now." He said, "Even if it takes him a hundred years to get here, how is he going to turn this into the Dragon Warrior, huh?"

"What am I supposed to know?" I asked, "I didn't want to be the Dragon Warrior in the first place, but now, I change my mind. I want to stop Tai Lung, don't you?"

"Yes, but…" he said thinking.

"Well?" I asked, "Is it because you're a coward, or you can't because… what?"

He spoke anymore and looks down.

"Come with me." I said, "Or I'll drag you back to the Jade Palace if I have to."

After I'd took the panda to Shifu, I went to Tigress's room, but don't see Tigress sleeping.

_No, she's not...!_ I thought.

I sprint outside and found her. I drop down and stare at her in the eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to stop Tai Lung." She said.

"Why? You know it's not your destiny to—" I said.

"I know!" she snapped, "But I have to do it for my father."

"You think gaining his honor would please you?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, "You can't stop me."

"Then I'll go with you." I said.

"No, you'll have to stay with Shifu and help him." She said.

"But I can't just leave you." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said.

I still wanted to argue, but now I understood why she had to do this.

"You better come back alive." I said walking back.

As I walk back to the Jade Palace, I began to hear whispering voices.

"Who's there?" I demanded at the stairs.

Still whisper continue around me as I got to the front of the door. I turn and then something came right at me. I block using my lightning gauntlets and grunt. The enemy growls until he stop deadlocking me and backs up.

"_Do you know who you are_?" he asked.

"Not that I know of." I said, "How do you know me?"

"_Don't you remember? It's me_." He said revealing his face from the hood, "_Shadow._"

I grid my teeth getting to my fighting stance with my gauntlets.

"_Master, I'm not here to hurt you._" He said.

"Master?" I replied.

Back then when I was still an orphan and heard that voice.

"Were you the person who'd called out to me when I was young?" I asked.

"_Yes, that was me._" He said, "_I'm not here to hurt you, like I said. I'm here to serve you._"

"Serve me?" I replied.

"_I know it's confusing a shadow helping a mortal because they look bad, but I was assigned to protect you._"

"Really?" I asked.

"_Yes, I swear to the Buddha or that's how you say it here?_" he asked.

I slowly stood up and lower my powers down.

"_There. Satisfied?_" he asked.

"Fine." I said, "But can they see you?"

"_Who?_" he asked.

"The servants, my friends, and masters. Can they see you?" I asked.

"_Not that I think of, no._" he said.

"Good." I said walking to Tigresses room.

My Shadow looks almost the same as me but just the color, eyes, and aura were dark and red. His eyes were red like blood, his fur was black, and his aura was red. His clothes were black and a red vest with black markings of a skull.

"_So this is your room?_" he asked, "_Looks… kind of girly._"

"I share a room with a tiger." I said, "Her name is Tigress."

I got into my bed and went to sleep immediately.

**Tigress has gone to fight Tai Lung and Po has almost ran away. What do you think it will come next? I'll post up one chapter per day. So you'll have to wait once a day. But if you guys want me to post up more like 2 or 3 or more, I'll gladly be happy to. Just tell me and I'll do it.  
**

**P.S. If you guys would like to know who is Shadow, let me know.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Training & Five vs One

**I'm sure that this is a little bit short and I'm sorry for that. But hey, look on the bright side, it's getting good. I hope you guys like this one.**

Chapter 4

Training/Five vs One

As I woke up, I heard lots of noises, and I knew it was Po.

_Ugh! What is he doing now?_ I thought getting up.

"_There's a big fat panda in the storage room._" Shadow said.

"So I noticed." I said.

I got up, put on my clothes and went at the Storage room. So it seem like Shifu heard the noise too. Just as Shifu and I came in, Po looks at us after eating something. We look left to right and then look back at Po.

"What? I eat when I'm upset. Okay!?" he said.

"No need to explain." Shifu said, "I thought you might be Monkey. He hides his almond cookies on the top shelf."

Shifu and I went leaving until Shifu hides behind the wall and I was confused. Until he and I heard a clang. We came back in and Po was up in the shelf with his 2 feet on two shelves. Shifu and I were astonished. Po continues to eat until he looks at us again and looks nervous.

"Don't tell Monkey." He said with his mouth full.

"Look at you." Shifu said.

"Yea, I know, I disgust you." The panda said taking another cookie.

"No, I mean, how did you get up there?" Shifu asked.

"I don't know. I guess that…" he said, "I don't know. I just wanted a cookie."

"Yet you are ten feet off the ground and you have done a perfect split." I said.

"No, this? This just an… accident." He said starting to fall off.

The cookie rolls towards us and Shifu picks it up.

"There are no accidents. Come with me." He said giving the cookie to me.

I look at the cookie and bit a piece off. It tastes fine, so I just kept eating it until I was done. Po and I did not know where Shifu was taking us, but he took us pretty far from the Jade Palace. During our walking, Po kept talking about how heavy his traveling backpack was.

"I told you didn't need any of these things." I said.

"You never know." He said.

As we got there, Shifu meditates and Po drags himself to a pond.

"You dragged me…all the way out here… for a bath?" he asked panting.

He starts to drink it and putting some water in his armpits.

"Panda, we do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears." Shifu said.

"The Pool of what?" he asked.

"This is where Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus." Shifu said coming up, "This is the birthplace of Kung Fu."

Shifu jumps to a big stump behind the sun.

"Do you want to learn Kung Fu?" he asked.

"Yea." Po said.

"Then I am your Master!" he said.

"Okay!" he said as he started to cry in happiness.

"Don't cry." Shifu said.

"Okay." He said.

_Like this is going to be a big day today._ I thought scratching the back of my head

They start to train while I meditate at a certain, quiet place. I had an ability to seek out places of where I wanted to see which, I wanted to see Tigress's battle along with Tai Lung. But sometimes, it can just be a a dream or for real. As I went to Tigress's gaze, she was sprinting and stops at a bridge where she saw Tai Lung up ahead.

~Tigress's POV~

Just as I saw Tai Lung, I growl for a fight. Tai Lung roars at us and sprints up close.

"Cut it!" I commanded the Five.

We all cut the ropes of the bridge. At the last second, Tai Lung leaps and comes for me. I somersault kick him and we were going to the bridge. The Five had to hold the bridge for me, but for Tai Lung also.

"Where are the Dragon Warriors?" Tai Lung asked.

"How come you're not looking at her?" I asked.

"You think I'm a fool?" he chuckled, "I know you're not the Dragon Warrior; none of you!"

I snarl at him.

"I heard that they fell out of sky on the ball of fire that they were like a warrior! Unlike any warrior the world has ever seen." Tai Lung said dropping down on the bridge which made me snarl louder.

"Po?" Monkey called out.

"Kenji?" Viper called out.

"So that's their name. Po and Kenji." Tai Lung repeated, "Finally! Worthy opponents. Our battle will be legendary!"

Those insults made me snarl even louder and attack him. I made the first move, which tried to punch him, but he moves to his left. I punch him at the other side, he blocks that and tries to elbow me, but I block that and tried to grab him. He moves to his right and punches me in the stomach. I parry that attack and kick him in the face. I grab his head with my feet and tried to launch him in the air. But he grabs the rope to pull him back up and tries to dive at me while in the sun. I flip the bridge upside down and attack Tai Lung with my feet while holding onto the wooden bridge. He attacks me and I block with my arm and kick him, but he grabs my leg and throws me down, but I use my claws, dug my claws in his skin and did a counter-attack. But he then had more advantage. I try to block, but he kicks the block away and smacks me in the face. I keep blocking and he keeps shoving the block away and kicks me in the face more. Finally, he kicks me up and kicks me forward. He did a hard kick that I start to break the wooden bridge supporters and stop 20 feet away from Tai Lung. He spins around the ropes chokes me until Viper came and attack him. He lets go of the rope and I began to fall until Crane caught me. When we rise up, all five of us took more advantage.

"Mantis!" I called out.

Mantis raises the rope and slaps it down, which made a wave and hits Tai Lung.

"Now!" I said all of us charging, Me, Viper, Monkey, and Crane.

Monkey attacks first, then Viper. Crane snips one of the ropes, hits Tai Lung and wraps around Tai Lung with the rope. Finally, my final attack pushes him and I cut the last rope, which Mantis pulls us back to him while Tai Lung screams falling back to his checkpoint. We were all panting until I notice the rope was going around the tall rock. I widen my eyes after the rope came out of the fog and something lands behind us. We all gasp and Tai Lung was free out of the rope.

"Shifu taught you well." Tai Lung said.

But then in a blink of an eye, he hits Monkey and he just sudden falls down with a shiver. We knew that he was going for our nerves.

"But he didn't teach you everything." He whispered.

He roars and attacks us.

~Kenji's POV~

I gasp and fall down.

"_Master, you okay?_" Shadow asked.

I start to pant and hold my chest.

_That was… that was…_ I thought.

"_Master… are you alright?_" Shadow asked coming in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"I…" I said, "I'm all right. It was just a dream."

_I hope…_ I thought.

I train myself like doing 200 pushups and test out some of my powers to shake off the meditation that I just saw. We've been training for a day and I've been training on my powers yet still.

"RAH!" I roared.

I shot out my last lightning bolt and felt exhausted.

"_You know, before you lost your memories, I never you seen this tired before._" Shadow said.

"Is that why you call me 'Master'?" I asked.

"_Yea._" He said.

"Then do you know my parents when I was born?" I asked.

"_Um…_" he said looking up in the sky but then changes the subject, "_Anyways, how are your powers?_"

"They're pretty tiring to use. Like every time I use it, I feel like drained out. Like now." I said.

"_What about your attitude? Has that improved?_" he asked.

"I should have. Master Oogway told me I was destined for greatness." I said, "And I will be."

"Kenji." Shifu said coming in, "Who were you talking to?"

I look at Shadow and he gave a line through his neck and a slicing sound.

"No-one; just myself." I said, "Are we done for today?"

"We're heading back." Po said, "Finally!"

During our trip back at the Jade Palace, they talk while I day-dreaming about my past. But I was pretty much blank and only two memories that he remembers. I speak rarely to people besides Tigress.

"You have done well, panda." Shifu said.

"Done well? Done well? I've done awesome!" he said bumping into Shifu.

"The mark of a true hero is humility." Shifu said, "But yes, you have done…"

Then Shifu smacks the side of Po's waist.

"…Awesome." Shifu said as they point finger at each other.

But then we heard flapping noise from behind. As it came out of the clouds, it was the Furious Five. Crane was flying, but couldn't hold his friends anymore so he drops all of them.

"TIGRESS!" I yelled as I ran to them, catching Tigress.

"Oh no, are they dead? No, their eyes are open." Po panicked.

"We were no match... for his nerve attacks." Crane said as he was panting.

"He has gotten stronger." Shifu said as he taps on Mantis, releasing his nerves.

"Who? Tai Lung? Stronger?" Po asked frighteningly.

"HE'S TOO FAST!" Monkey yelled and hits Po in the nose after Shifu tap Monkeys nerves. "Sorry Po."

Then Shifu went to Tigress and I to release her nerves.

"I thought we could stop him." She said after gasping.

"He could've killed you." Shifu said.

"Why didn't he?" Mantis asked.

"So you can come back and strike fear into our hearts, but it won't work." Shifu explained while releasing Vipers nerves… since Viper is a snake, instead of Shifu tapping on her, he stretches her.

"It might. I mean, a little. I'm pretty scared." Po exclaimed.

"You and Kenji are the only one that can defeat him." Shifu said.

"Are you kidding? If they can't?! They're five masters. I'm just one me." Po said.

"But you will have one thing that no one else does." Shifu said.

Po blinks a few times as I knew what Shifu was talking about.

"Trust him, Po." I said.

"Come, panda." Shifu ordered everybody to come.

"Tigress, can you stand?" I asked worried.

"I don't know if I can." She said.

"I'll carry you along the way." I said.

As we all came to the Hall of Heroes, "You really believe I'm ready for this?" Po asked.

"You are… Po." Shifu said.

By all of our surprises, Shifu never heard said his name.

Shifu went to Oogway's staff, took it and then starts to play with it while the pedals of the peach blossoms were rising up to get the scroll. One pedal touches the scroll and the surprising thing is it falls and Shifu catches it with the staff. Shifu slowly let it touch the water and there was a little wave and Shifu's both ears twitch up. Then he slowly takes the dragon scroll into his hands, and then shows it to Po and I.

"Come Kenji." Shifu told me.

I walk as I still held Tigress into my arms.

"This is the Dragon Scroll." Shifu said, "It is both yours."

"Wait. What happens when Kenji and I read it?" Po asked.

"No-one knows. But legend says you two will be able to hear a butterfly's wing beat." Shifu said.

"Really? That's cool." Po said.

"Yes and see light in the deepest cave." Shifu added, "You will feel the universe in motion around you."

"That's… Awesome! Can I punch through walls? Can I do a back-flip?" Po then started to ask what he can do after he gets the scroll.

Then Shifu told Po to focus and said, "Now Po, opens the scroll and fulfill your destiny, and become the Dragon Warrior."

Po tried to open it but wouldn't budge. He tried loosen it, gnawing on it, but still couldn't. So Shifu flexes his finger gesturing to give it to him and let him open it. After Shifu open it, he hands the scroll to Po. Since Po was nervous, he opens slowly opens it while shaking. Then out of blue, Po screams and the Furious Five back away and gasps. Tigress doesn't look at the scroll, but I did and gasp too.

"It's blank." Po and I said in unison.

"What?!" All of them yelled.

"Shifu, look." Po tried to show it to Shifu, but he kept on looking away.

"No, I was forbidden to—" then he drops Oogway's staff, snatches the scroll from Po, and starts to tried to figure out how to make it reappear the words.

"Blank? I… I don't understand." Shifu said.

"Okay, So… Oogway… was just a crazy old turtle after all." Po said a bit angry.

"No, He was wiser than us all, but blank?" Shifu asked himself.

"Oh come on! Face it, Oogway chose me by accident. Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior. Who am I kidding?" Po mumbled to himself.

"But who will stop Tai Lung?" Tigress asked.

"He'll destroy everything and everyone." Crane said.

It was silent… well not really silent, the shadow me was going to tell me something.

"_If I were you, I would say something like 'Tell everybody to evacuate the Valley, protect it from Tai Lung's anger's issues' that I would say, if I were you. But I am, so you should say it right now._" Shadow advises me.

Then Shifu said what Shadow had said.

"_Oops, spoke too soon._" Shadow said.

"What about you, Master?" Tigress asked.

"I will fight him." Shifu responded.

"What?" Po exclaimed.

"I will hold him long as I can to let the Valley to escape."

"But Shifu, He'll kill you." Po said.

"Then I will finally have paid for my mistake." Shifu said.

"We don't have much of a choice." I said.

"Listen to me, all of you." Shifu said, "It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master."

All of us bowed back when Shifu bowed to us first. Po looked like he wanted to stay and fight, but Crane pulls him away.

"We've got to get everybody out safely." I said.

"Come little one. Let's find your mama." Monkey said leaving.

"Viper, go and gather the southern farmers, Mantis, get the north. Crane, light the way." I said giving the lantern to Crane.

I watch the people evacuate and watch the five splitting up.

"What about you?" Tigress asked.

"You go with the others. Don't worry about me." I said putting her down.

"But what about you?" she repeated.

"I will go and fight with to stop Tai Lung." I said.

"But…"

"I know what Shifu had said. But I can't let that happen." I said, "I cannot let a master that has been raising us like a father sacrifice himself. I'll fight alongside with him."

"Then I'll fight with you." She said.

"No, you and go with the Valley without me; I must do what I must do." I said.

"But Tai Lung will kill you." She said starting to cry.

I grab her hand, gave her a beautiful flower and shut her hand close gently.

"There was something I wanted to tell you when I first met you, Tigress." I said, "I love you."

Tigress widens her eyes.

"I've always loved you. That's why I never left your side." I said.

But then Tigress leans forward and kisses me in the lips. I return the kiss and separate.

"I'll come back alive. I promise." I said.

I turn and run back upstairs to fight alongside with Shifu and defeat Tai Lung!

**I saw 1 comment of an request of Shadow's Identity. If I can get 3 or more comments of a request Shadow's identity, I'll tell you about Shadow after this story.**


	5. Chapter 5&6: Fighting Tai Lung & Ending

**This one is a combine chapter because both of them were like short. So I decided that this one will be the final chapter for today.**

Chapter 5 & 6

Fighting Tai Lung & Ending

I begin to sprint up to the Palace with my four feet and run. Just as I got to the top, Tai Lung was already there. Dark clouds began to come and lightning began to be heard and flashed.

"I have come home, Master." Tai Lung said.

"This is no longer your home and I am no longer your master." Shifu said.

"Oh, yes. You have 2 new favorites." Tai said. "So where is this Po and Kenji? Did I scare them off?"

"He's right behind you." I said.

"Kenji, I thought I told you to go." Shifu said, "This is a battle between me and him."

"Then I'm in it." I said, "I'll die for my family."

"So, this is how it's going to be." Tai said.

"This is how it must be." Shifu and I said in unison going into our stance.

Tai jumps in the air and I jump with him. I tried to grab his throat, but he grabs my wrist and throws me to Shifu. Shifu dodges me and land on my feet near Shifu. Tai Lung flies back down and come and tries to kick us hard. We dodge it and ready our stance. Tai grabs a chunk of cement out of the floor that he broke when he tried to kick us and throws it to us. I shot it with my lightning until Tai comes to both of us and punches us through the front door. We flew back until we regain balance and land on our feet.

"I rotted in jail for 20 years because of your weakness!" Tai snarled.

"Obeying your master is not weakness!" Shifu snapped.

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior." He said, "You always knew. But when Oogway said otherwise, what did you do? What did you do?! Nothing!"

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That was not my fault!" Shifu shouted.

"Not your fault?!" Tai asked, "Who filled my head with dreams?! Who drove me to train until my bones cracked?! Who denied me my destiny?!"

While he's been talking, he was throwing the artifacts at us, but we dodge them all. He then threw 8 weapons at us and we block them all. Until he throws one sword and Shifu slams it to the ground.

"It was never my decision to make!" Shifu said.

Tai snarls and then went to the last artifact and it was Oogway's staff.

"It is now." He grinned.

Shifu and I charge at him but he knocks me down and slams his feet at my face which made the floor cracked. Shifu was down by Oogway's staff.

"Give me the scroll!" Tai growled.

"I would rather die." Shifu said.

Resisting, Shifu was being pushed by Tai until the staff broke in half. Shifu and I widen our eyes and then I grab his foot and kick him at the back to get him off of me. But he went for Shifu and I charge at him. We Tai Lung and I fought while jumping to pillar to pillar until he caught both of us and threw us into the air. We also fought in the air, but he got me under him and Shifu too. After we got back in the hall, he kicks us at different separate ways. He kicked me out of the door and I landed somewhere soft and squishy. I heard a groan and when I opened my eyes, it was Po.

"Po, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here whatever the reason you're here too." Po said.

"Ugh, you have no idea how strong this guy is." I said, "Come on."

As we got up to the front door, Po starts to pant very tired and I was panting slightly.

"Stairs…" Po said panting.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Buddy, we're… the Dragon Warriors." he said.

"You! Him? He's a panda, you're a panda. What're you going to do, big guy, Sit on me?" Tai Lung taunts Po.

"Don't tempt me. No, I'll use this." Po said getting into his stance.

Po slipped out the scroll from his whatever he putted and Tai Lung's eyes widened as he saw it.

"If you want it, come and get it." Po taunts him.

Tai Lung punched both of us in the face. Po hit the pillar and me I regained my balance and used the pillar as a sling shot and Po and I followed the same speed. We both at the same time hit Tai Lung and he hit the pillar in the back.

"Oooh, my bad." Po said.

Tai Lung went charging at us. Po was going to make a run for it but me I stand and fought. But since Po was in the way, Tai Lung had a chance to hit us both out of the door and we went flying in mid-air. Po and I got separated in mid-air so Po was dealing with Tai Lung while me I was still in mid-air. I thrust my hands down and used the power to float for a short time. As I landed myself on the ground, I looked left to right.

_Damn it._ I thought. _Where's Po?_

Then I heard someone screaming coming past me.

"_That could be him._" Shadow said appearing.

"Of course that's him, who could be fatter than him?" I asked running to the battle.

I ran into Tai Lung and got to my fighting stance. He got to his fighting stance also, and then we clash. He aimed for my waist to hit one of my nerves but I'm really skilled of dodging. I hit him in the face three times, 2 right arm punches, then 1 left arm punch. He grab my arm after the last punch; I grab his, then we summersault kick each other. He and I hit each other that we hit through walls. He recovered fast, but I didn't. I was completely knocked out. It felt like I was out for like 3 minutes.

When I woke up, I saw Po and Tai Lung fighting in mid-air; Po got hit in the face and got face plant.

"PO!" I yelled.

I jump in mid-air and started to attack Tai Lung. Unfortunately, he attacks me first with his claws, in the chest diagonally, then he did the same to me what Po but I bounced on Po's stomach and I was in mid-air. Tai Lung was going dive through me in mid-air so I tried to block. But he pushed me to Po and made a dust explosion. Po and I were quite weak to get up, but we manage to survive from his power.

"Finally…" Tai Lung said going for the scroll Po probably dropped. "I finally have it. *chuckles* the power of the dragon scroll is… MINE!"

Then Tai Lung did what Shifu did, he tried to reappear the words but…

"IT'S NOTHING!" Tai Lung yelled.

"It's all right, I didn't get it either." Po said as we tried to get to our feet.

"What?" Tai Lung asked all confused.

"There is no secret ingredient." He said.

I didn't get that also. Furiously, Tai Lung threw the scroll down and just shown a reflection of Po and I.

"It's just you." Po said as he smiled on the scroll.

Tai Lung snarled, and then tried to hit one of Po's nerves and guess what… he was laughing and wasn't stunned because he had too much fat.

"*while laughing* stop it, I'm going to pee." Po laughs.

Tai Lung was so focus on Po, that's why he wasn't going after me. But Tai Lung was really furious; he punched hard as he can to both of us. I dodged it; Po got hit, but Tai Lung got rejected by Po's fat and since I dodged his attack, Po and I hit him hard at the same time. He got hit hard on the roof wall; but he was strong enough to come back. He charged at Po, but I grab his leg and made him flip forward, and then Po, in the front, head-butt him. I slide under Tai Lung and I first hit him in the chest. Then Po grabbed Tai Lungs tail, pushed him with his butt 20 feet to a house he crash at. Again he had some power to come back and charge. Po and I got ready. At the same time, we knocked him 50 feet up top. When I hit Tai Lung, lightning came from my hand and electrocute him like a lightning uppercut. 7 seconds later he came back down falling and screaming. There was a shape hole that he fell into.

"You… cannot defeat me." Tai Lung said, struggling to get out of his hole. "Your… your just a big… fat… panda." He hit Po very weakly that Po and I grabbed his finger and pinkie.

Po and I said in unison, "He's/I'm not a big fat panda, he's/I'm **THE** big fat panda."

Then we lift our pinkie up.

"The Wuxi Folder Hold?" Tai Lung gasped.

"Oh, you know this hold?" Po and I asked him.

"You're bluffing, you're bluffing. Shifu didn't teach you two that." Tai Lung said.

"Nope, we've figured it out. SKADOOSH!" Po said as we pressure Tai Lung's both fingers in one hand.

Then a ring of energy with green and blue spread everywhere. After we defeated Tai Lung, I went upstairs, limping to Shifu, holding my injury on my chest that Tai Lung gave me.

"Shifu…" I called out while limping to him.

He didn't answer. I looked behind me and lots of blood tracks were shown. I kept on limping until I went to the Training Courtyard and rested there. I took some of my blood took a look at it. The color on my paw was totally red. I looked up in the sky and saw the morning dawn.

"Kenji!" a voice called out.

I look to my right, but my vision began to go blur.

"Kenji!" Tigress's voice called out.

"Tigress…" I whispered and then I blacked out.

Everything was dark. I couldn't see a thing... Then there was someone there. Someone dark out there.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Then the figure turns into a red fire. Every time I blink, the fire gets closer. I started to get noxious in the stomach and then felt like I was dying. A laugh echoes through the dark place. Just as the fire thrusts inside me, I felt like I was on fire. I scream in pain and begin to hear voices.

"_Once the seal is broken, I'll come back and have my revenge. But first, lets have some fun. Starting with you!_" it said.

Then my body feels like it was breaking apart. The pain was too intense that I was gong to scream. But then something pulls the fire away. A dark hand grabs the fire away from me and shows dark chains.

"_Curse these_ chains!" it snarled.

Another dark figure with a dark robe and a scythe came right in front of me. It turns around and I saw nothing but red eyes. He thrusts his hand at me and I went flying back. That's when I started to become consciousness. At first, I was still in my thoughts, but I heard Tigress's voice and another voice.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Tigress asked faintly voice I heard from my knock out.

"I think so, his pulse is normal. So I think he'll be fine." Somope goose said.

I force my eyes to open, but it had a lot of weight in it. At least I tried. Then I saw a goose went out of the door and Tigress watch at him leaving. I groan for attention and trying to move.

"KENJI!" Tigress said as she turn around and hugging me very hard.

"Tigress… suffocating… can't breathe…" I said as I tried to get air.

"Sorry." She apologized letting me go.

"No Tigress. It should be me that should be saying sorry. I made you worry and— Humph!" I got interrupt by passionate kiss of Tigress and it felt warm.

"You don't have to apologize about what you did Kenji. You did it to protect me and the village." She said, "But I'm glad that you are alive."

"Thanks for that. Who took me in?" I asked.

"The servants." She said.

I try to stand up, but the slash that Tai Lung gave me was still hurting.

"How long I was out?" I asked.

"I don't know. Like several hours?" she said.

"Hmm..." I sighed, "Well, I have to tell you something at the Peach tree alone. Meet me there."

"Alright. But I'll have to help Viper on something real quick." she said.

She then leaves me as I sigh in relief that I was alive. As I was at the Peach Tree and I was just relaxing, watching the Valley of Peace running and laughing.

"_Seems that you're having fun with her._" A voice said behind me and I turn.

"Shadow, where have you been?" I asked.

"_I've been at this council of mine. But don't worry about it._" he said.

"That's explains it." I mumbled, "Something is bothering me right now. You say that you've been watching me right? Even when I was 12 years older and when I've forgotten my memories?"

"_Yeah? What point are you getting to?_" he asked impatiently.

I told him what happened when I was 12 years old, having the nightmare back when I was an orphan.

"_I see. Well to come to think of that, I say that it was a vision._" Shadow said.

"A vision?" I asked.

"_Yeah, it's really rare for our family. Normally visions are for Seers. But you're not a Seer, you're a warrior and you have the ability to see the future or past. Like I said, it's really rare for the family of ours. Our Great, great grandfather, he had that ability. But since that you have it… well you can do whatever with it. So if you excuse me, I'll leave you two alone. Have a great sundown with her. You won't able to see me for a while, but wherever you go, I'll be always right by you. Got that memorized?_" He one-eye winks at me as he disappears in the shadows with red aura around him fading.

As I saw Shadow Kenji disappears, I saw Tigress through him.

"Hey, Tigress." I greeted.

"Hey, Kenji, I heard your voice. Were you talking to someone?" she asked.

"Ummm, about that..." I said as I told her about Shadow Kenji.

"Oh, is he good or bad?" she asked.

"Don't really know; He's really mysterious; I just met him after you left." I said.

We relax as the sun had set.

"Do you think this is a happy ending?" I ask Tigress, facing in her beautiful, glittering eyes.

But then she leans over and kisses me in the lips and I kiss her back.

"Yep, I think this is a happy ending." She agreed.

We kiss until it was nightfall and we fell asleep after our long kiss. I woke up and it was like 1 o'clock in the morning and we were still at the Peach Tree.

"Tigress?" I asked.

But she was still asleep using my arm as a pillow.

"Good night my sweet kitten." I said as I kiss her on the head and carry her to her room.

When I was asleep, I had another nightmare and it was the same dream from before. I woke up and went to the front door taking some fresh air.

"How's your wound?" Shifu asked behind me.

"It its going well, Master." I said turning around.

"I saw you with Tigress at the Peach tree." Shifu said, "Normally, I don't allow students to… you know."

"Oh," I said, "Forgive me then."

"But now I see why you didn't want to be adopted when I first got you." Shifu said, "Is because you wanted to be with Tigress. But since you were to be adopted, she'll become your sister."

"Yes." I said.

"I see now." Shifu said.

"Shifu? Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yes you can." He said.

"Did… did you know my parents?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not." He said.

I sigh and then felt sad, very sad that I led out a tear. I have never led out a tear before in my whole life.

"Kenji, are you—" Shifu almost asked but I interrupt.

"No, I'm not." I said turning around, "I need to know about my past, my life. Before I was adopted, I have to know."

"Where will you go?" Shifu asked.

"I don't know." I said wiping the tear away, "But I just have to explore everywhere in China."

"I suppose you're right." He said.

"May I have permission to leave the Jade Palace?" I asked.

"Yes you can. I've been more proud to be your master, but raise you as a son." Shifu said.

"Thank you, Master." I said hugging him.

Just as I pack up my stuff, I wrote a letter to Tigress and place it by her bed. I expect for her to come and she did when she saw the note.

"Kenji!" She called out.

I turn around and put my backpack down and she hugs me.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked.

"I have to. I need to know about my life, my past." I said separating us, "Please understand, Tigress."

I begin to stroke her cheek and kiss her as much I could. Then we separate each other and stroke each other again.

"I love you." Tigress whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I let her go and then went down the stairs. I turn around and look at her one last time and sprint down out of the Valley.

_I'll come back. I promise._ I thought.

~The End~

**Well this is the end of the story for today. Well I see that this is a short story, but like I said, this is my first. So please be easy on me. As Kenji journeys to find his memories around China, secrets and surprises moments will come.  
**

**Speaking of Kenji's Journey, it is during the show 'Legends of Awsomeness'. Think of it like that, but the other way around to Kenji's Journey. If you guys want me to create a story of Kenji's Journey to find his memories, I'll be glad to do that. So if I can get 3-5 or more comments, I'll create the story. Again, this is my first story; hope you guys like it.**


End file.
